


我和小妈不得不说的故事

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	我和小妈不得不说的故事

我还记得那是一个傍晚，天边的火烧云正红的耀眼，父亲开心地一边推开门一边大喊着我的名字，他似乎很兴奋，就连眼睛都因为激动微微泛红，嘴角抑制不住的笑容说明了主人愉悦的心情。

那是我第一次看到她，穿着一件火红的裙子，就像那窗外的火烧云，从西边烧到东边又接着烧到了我心里。

当父亲告诉我这是我小妈时，我着实失望了一把，毕竟我想不通这朵正绚烂绽放的红玫瑰为什么会选择长在已经开始干枯的黄土上。

她撩了撩头发，伸出手和我握了握，离开前手指似乎有意无意地摩挲了一下我的掌心，我有点尴尬的收回手，可能是因为我那龌龊的想法，让我觉得她是在勾引我。我为自己的想法感到羞愧，毕竟对于一直单独抚养我长大的父亲我深感敬佩，而现在我却对他新找的老婆有了不该有的想法。

往后的日子里，我那不纯洁的想法没有随着时间的流逝而消散反而变得越来越肮脏。

夜晚我会偷偷趴在墙角听着父亲和她翻云覆雨，听着她如海妖歌声般的呻吟，这让我越来越着迷，接着我做了一个梦，梦到她从一片玫瑰田缓缓向我走来，身上的衣服随着她的步伐越来越少，身前那如新鲜水果般鲜嫩多汁的胸部一颤一颤，让我忍不住张开嘴去品尝这份美味。

我梦遗了，我很难过，因为我是那样深爱我的父亲，我感到很无助，我甚至想要离开这个家，但是我舍不得。

父亲出差了，家里只剩下了我和她，我是那样的懦弱，以至于我只敢成日躲在自己那昏暗的房间里想象着她的一颦一笑。

我开始尝试写作了，当然主角是她，我把我想对她做却不敢做的事都如数发布在了网上，慢慢的我有了一些读者，但是当看到他们对于她的淫言秽语时我忍不住生气地怼了回去。

理所当然我被骂了，我删掉了自己发表的所有文章，我自私到不想跟任何人分享她的美好，就连父亲我也嫉妒的要命，我想我快要疯了。

父亲不在的日子她似乎很寂寞，每晚都要自慰，声音不大但是落在我心里却如同惊雷。

我多想冲进她的房间和她颠鸾倒凤，但是心里的伦理道德在不断地提醒着我这是不对的。

那边的声音越来越轻了，她似乎解决完了生理需求，我悄悄松了口气，正当我准备睡觉的时候，我的房门被敲响了。

我紧张地打开房门看到她穿着一件睡裙站在门口，她似乎还没有从刚刚的刺激中缓过神来，双腿不断地摩擦着，声音微微颤抖，姣好的胸部从单薄的衣服里若隐若现，她刚刚似乎是很激烈地玩弄了自己的胸部，毕竟从我这看过去还能看到她那上面的手指印。

我的下体硬的发疼，为了不让她发现异样我只能将自己往门后躲了躲。

一片寂静后她终于开口了，“你，你能帮我一个忙吗？”

我咳了咳嗓子，不能否认我对她被情欲渲染过的声音毫无抵抗力。“什么忙？”

她有点羞涩的摩擦了一下大腿，“我能进你房间吗？”

我僵硬地点了点头，为了不让她发现异样，我快速坐到了椅子上。

她似乎是用尽了所有力气，一进我的房间便瘫软在了我的床上，虽然我预感到了接下来会发生的事但我还是选择了沉默。

只见她跪趴在我的床上，掀起睡裙，两只手将自己被玩弄的泥泞不堪的嫩穴掰开来，转过头泫然欲泣地望着我，“你，可以帮我把我里面的跳蛋拿出来吗？线断了，我自己拿不出来。”

我一时之间被眼前的美景震晕了的头脑，从来只在梦里出现过的场景现在正在发生着，我感觉有点荒唐，又觉得理所当然。

她见我没有动作，似乎是怕我不帮忙有点焦急的开口道，“求，求你了。”

我咽了咽口水，有点晕乎乎地走到她身后，我有点颤抖地握住她纤细的腰，我离她的穴口是那么近，近到能闻到从里面传出的微弱的腥味。

我拨开她的手，用两只手用力掰开她的穴口，手指还没插入，娇媚的喘息便从她的嘴里溢出。

我先是用手指顺着穴口的褶皱描绘着，淫水不断地从她的骚穴里溢出，不一会儿我的手指便被弄得湿漉漉的。我将手上的淫液抹到她丰满的臀部上，直到她的整个臀部变得亮晶晶才又将手指转回到穴口，这次我没有在外面留恋，毫不留情地便将两根手指插了进去。

里面的触感美好的让我忍不住叹了口气，黏糊糊的媚肉不断地挤压着我的手指，我将手指往里探了探，跳蛋似乎在很里面，毕竟我的两根手指完全没入都还没有找到它的行踪。

我又往里面加了几根手指，直到我的手腕没入穴口我才摸到那个正在嗡嗡作祟的小东西，我将它从里面取出，在我拔出手的时候，她的媚肉突然开始猛烈的收缩着，原本就大声的呻吟突然变得尖锐，她一边喊着我要射了，一边颤抖着潮吹了。

一股温热的水流喷到了我的手上，手被绞紧的媚肉紧紧地禁锢着，我能感受到层层叠叠的媚肉正在如饥似渴地吸吮着自己的手，如果是自己的阴茎在里面那该多舒服，我不禁想到。

过了一会，骚穴渐渐变得松软，我将还沉浸在高潮余韵中的她翻过身来，这才惊奇地发现她竟然是个双性人，不过她的男性特征倒不是特别明显，阴茎长得很是清秀，周围也没有一丝体毛，粉粉嫩嫩的就像是新鲜的花茎。

我脱掉了她的睡裙，她的胸部很美，仿佛两轮明月贴在胸前，我俯下身用手不断揉捏着她的胸部，她的胸部应该很敏感，因为只是这么玩弄着她的阴茎又颤微微地挺了起来。

我拉了拉她变硬的乳头，凑近闻了闻，嗯，有淡淡的乳香，很好闻。

我伸出舌头不断拨弄着她的乳头，接着用牙齿轻咬拉扯，她的呻吟又开始大了起来，嘴里甚至不断地吐露着露骨的淫词浪语。

我将自己硬的流水的阴茎置于她柔软的双乳之间，两团丰满且软嫩的软肉不断挤压着我的阴茎，我模仿想性交抽插着她的乳间，激烈的时候我的龟头甚至能碰她张开的嘴。

就这样不断抽插着，直到她的胸部开始变得红肿我才射了出来。炽热的精液全数洒在了她的脸上，她似乎被射了个措手不及，有点惊讶地舔了舔唇边的精液，白色的精液洋洋洒洒地落在她娇艳的脸上，显得她更加的色情了。

我原本软下去的阴茎又忍不住挺立了起来，我用阴茎拍了拍她的脸，示意她换个姿势。她似乎是意识到了我的意图，听话的转过身子，身体因为激动不停地颤抖。

我低头看了眼她因为刚刚激烈的拳交还没恢复的嫩穴，有点怜惜地亲了亲她的背，接着用阴茎抵住她早已饥渴难耐的后穴，一个挺身便肏了进去。

不得不说后穴的感觉不比前面的差，紧致的肠肉不断地包裹着自己的阴茎，可能是因为双性人天生敏感的缘故，她原本不适合用来性爱的后穴也不断地分泌着淫水好让我能够更加顺利地肏干。

她似乎更喜欢被粗暴地对待，因为每当我用力肏干她的时候，她的肠肉便会蠕动的更加激烈，嘴里的呻吟也会变得更加的娇媚。

我忍不住抱起她让她坐在我的腿上，握住她的腰，吻住她不断勾引着我的唇，用力肏干着。

她的手无力地攀着我的脖子，整个人早已被我干的宛如一滩春泥，只能被动的接受着我激烈的吻。我不断地吸吮着她柔软的舌尖，用舌头搜刮着她来不及下咽的口水，唇齿相交间，她又达到了高潮。

高潮完的她似乎很累，有点无力地轻咬了一下我的舌头，我安慰地亲了亲她的嘴唇，安抚道，“再忍忍，马上就好了。”

说完，我便继续肏干了起来，到最后我一时没忍住把她做到晕才肯罢休。

出差回来的父亲很开心我和她的关系变好了，我笑了笑，“爸，我很爱你。”父亲似乎对我的话很感动，硬是拉着我们两个出去吃了顿大餐。

「对不起，我也很爱我的她…」

-end-


End file.
